Mocking Shadows
by BlueRoseMidnight
Summary: He watched helpless through a screen, and the mocking shadow behind him wasn't helping. Takes place during the song Konoha state of mind and Heat-haze days. Slash Lemon!OCC Made for a friend!


Mocking Bird  
By: BlueRoseMidnight

Kagerou Projecet  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I make no profit from this~

Pairing: Kuroha x Konoha Yaoi! Slash! Most likely OOC, but eh, the manga has too much feels!

Rated: M for lemon pies

Summary: He watched helpless through a screen, and the mocking shadow behind him wasn't helping. Takes place during the song Konoha state of mind and Heat-haze days. Slash Lemon!

A/N: This is my first uploaded work so please no flames ~ xd This was written for my friend Moyashi! We are obsessed yaoiy fangirls!

He could only watch in horror as they were killed in front of him. He had seen them having innocent fun and the tragic moment when they were killed through a screen. He screamed as the blood sprayed everywhere and he pushed against the screen of the television he saw them through, unable to escape his virtual prison to save them.

"A shame really," a familiar voice called from behind him. He turned to see a boy who looked like him, but was his exact opposite. Yellow eyes stared back into my own red ones. Black hair compared to my own snowy white locks. "Poor thing didn't even see it coming," the fake sincerity in his voice just angered me even more.

"Shut up…"

"Now why would I do that, my dear Ko-no-ha?" The way he drew out my name made me uncomfortable. "I am just saying that I feel sorry for the poor dear," he was mocking them as he gestured to the screen behind me.

There was a figure lying in the street, blood splattered around as people started crowding around.

"I said shut up!" The way he kept mocking them made me snap. I threw a punch at him.

With a chuckle, he caught my wrist, "Why would I? I enjoy seeing you so flustered and angry" Yellow eyes bore into mine as he lowered my fist to his lips giving each of my knuckles a small peck. What was he doing, was this just another way to make me angry? Though I couldn't fight the heat that rose in my face.

As the black-haired mirror finished giving my thumb a soft kiss he then held it above my head. I never noticed how he had backed us up against a wall until I felt myself pushed up against it and my face trapped behind two arms.

"W-what are you doing?" The boy looming over me smirked at my obvious distress. One hand slid down to the hem of my shirt slowly pulling my shirt higher on my chest, revealing my pale, flat stomach. "S-stop!"

Ignoring my pleas, his hand was already teasing the exposed skin with soft touches. I couldn't stop the soft groan that escaped my lips. "Well aren't you sensitive," Kuroha teased as he pulled my shirt above my head, leaving my chest bare.

The hand that once teased my stomach slid up to my chest taking a perked nipple between his forefinger and thumb, twisting and teasing with a strange gentleness. I gave a choked moan not used to the pleasure. "So responsive," he remarked, his other hand moving to cup my cheek and pull me forward, crushing our lips together.

I gave a gasp as a warm tongue entered my mouth. I felt like I was being devoured as that tongue mapped out my entire mouth, rubbing against my own. Hesitantly, I rubbed my own tongue against the bolder boy's with a soft moan. I never noticed the hand on my chest slide down and unbuckle my belt until my legs were exposed to the cold air and Kuroha pulled away from the kiss.

I was panting from the kiss, face flushed, as my opposite pulled away to rid himself of his clothes except his own boxers. I couldn't help but stare as pale flesh like my own was revealed and my breathing got louder as he approached my again.

He raised me up against the wall and I instinctively moved my legs around his hips to keep myself up. As our erections brushed together we both gave low groans and he grinded his own hips down against mine and the friction made me moan as I leaned my head on his shoulder. Soft lips nipped and kissed at my neck as he continued to grind against me.

"W-why are you doing this?" I asked softly.

He smirked at me, "Isn't it obvious?" One of the hands that were restraining mine glided down, brushing over my chest and teased the edges of my boxers before deft fingers disappeared behind the waistband. I moaned when I felt a hand envelop my half-hard cock and slowly massage the member, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the slit. By now I could barely form a sentence as pleasure overwhelmed me. When that sinful hand left the confines of my boxers I couldn't help the low groan of disappointment that escaped my lips. "No objections now? Just wait, I'll make you feel even better."

I was about to ask him what he meant when I felt something enter me, I gave a squeak of surprise as he moved the finger in and out slowly, stretching my entrance. When his other hand released my clenched hands I wasted no time latching onto his shoulders, my nails digging into his shoulders, and using his free hand he relieved me of the ever constricting boxers, then, him of his own.

Soon a second joined the first finger and eventually a three fingers were stretching my passage. He must have deemed it lose enough because he pulled his fingers out with a pop and lewdly licked them in front of me. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt his own hard cock at my entrance; even if we were similar in looks he sure was larger than I was.

As his head breached the ring of muscle I gave a gasp at the slight sting that I felt and scrunched my eyes, it wasn't really painful, but it was a new feeling to me. He waited for me to relax before sliding in further and his cock brushed against something in my making me give a small scream of pleasure.

"Found it." He whispered in my ear giving it a soft nibble as he started thrusting faster each time brushing against that spot in me making me see stars. I was a moaning mess as I leaned my head on his shoulder my arms coming around to embrace his neck.

As his thrust got faster I could feel the coiling feeling in my stomach growing tighter and felt like I was about to burst, he must have been close to because his hands closed around my leaking cock and pumped it with his thrust. "I-I… I'm going to… Ah-ah!" Streaks of white filled my vision as I came in his hands and my stomach. He continued to thrust into me and I felt his own hot seed filling me as he gave a few shallow thrust to ride out his orgasm.

We both slumped to the ground and I felt him clean us up and he dressed us both in our clothes then laid next to me. "You never told me why…" I commented once I realized the question was never answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Still haven't figured it out?"

I pondered over it for a bit before realizing what he meant, "I love you too, Kuroha."

After all Kuroha wasn't one to say what he was thinking.

On the flickering screen a body of a child was being carried into an ambulance, a specter like onlooker looking sadly at the child left crying on the street.

An: There done *blush* I can't believe the things I do for my friends! Love ya Moyashi-neechan! Please review and please do point out any mistakes I made! Love and kisses! ~Rose

Edited: Aug 25, 2013 for eye color


End file.
